


目眩

by 色盲患者 (Achromate_C)



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daimon Michiko, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega Jonouchi Hiromi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achromate_C/pseuds/%E8%89%B2%E7%9B%B2%E6%82%A3%E8%80%85
Summary: 大门未知子×城之内博美Alpha×Omega柠檬×雨水※私设器官正常向※时间设定在410及以后典型的割大腿肉喂自己行为，写的不好还请见谅。
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi, Hiromichiko, 城内有大门, 城门, 大门未知子/城之内博美
Kudos: 29





	目眩

**Author's Note:**

> 大门未知子×城之内博美  
> Alpha×Omega  
> 柠檬×雨水  
> ※私设器官正常向  
> ※时间设定在410及以后  
> 典型的割大腿肉喂自己行为，写的不好还请见谅。

1.

“你真的没有什么事情瞒着我吗？”大门未知子的声音在身后突兀地响起，城之内博美知道，一定是自己不自然的扶腰动作没能躲过外科医的敏锐眼睛。

“诶？没有哦。”她回头，不好意思的笑笑，尽量让嘴角扬起的弧度不受痛楚影响。

可她看到大门医生那双好看的眼睛眨了又眨，眼神始终聚集在自己的后腰处，一副若有所思的表情。

这个医院里最懂得这位外科医的，无非只有麻醉医一个，几天前麻将桌上的那个拙略谎言显然没有在外科医这里起到任何效果，当然刚才那个也是如此，不然要怎么解释大门未知子此时倚在她身后的墙边像是专门来堵人一样，而且是在与外科办公室完全背道而驰的麻醉科办公室门前。

细高跟轻踏地面的声音卷起一阵混杂着柠檬香的风来到城之内博美面前，同她本人一样清澈爽朗。

“我说，”外科医向来横冲直撞的语气此刻在麻醉医面前变得溪水般柔软，令人惧怕的凌厉眼神也柔和了几分，“跟我去做个检查吧。”是不曾见过的样子。

麻醉医心下了然，果然瞒不过她。

但是还不可以。

城之内博美皱了皱眉，轻轻叹了口气，微扬起头认真地对上大门未知子的眼神：“大门医生，我很好，而且不是已经到了五点吗，你今天要加班吗？”

她瞥见外科医的嘴唇动了动，想说什么却又始终没有声音。外科医抿了抿唇，把背在身后的双手塞进衣兜里，半晌赌气似地憋出一句：“那我先回去了。”

“好。”麻醉医展平眉角，冲外科医笑了笑。在高跟鞋轻踏地面的声音远去后她才吃痛地扶着后腰缓慢地挪回自己的办公桌，脸上难以掩饰的落寞神情引来了其他麻醉医的关心，她只好摆摆手说没事。

早该料到这位除了手术之外所有的举止都像是小孩子一样的外科医完全没有听出她的话中话。不过这也只是她毫无察觉的自以为是罢了。

其实外科医早就意识到她身边那位麻醉医的身体好像有些不太对劲，不自然的扶腰动作，以及被刘海遮住的些许冷汗，即使她本人不愿意承认自己的病情，但疼痛的外在表现没有分毫能从外科医眼中逃脱的可能性。

大门未知子本来想说的是“我等等跟你一起回去。”

可她在与城之内博美一起回医介所和赶快回去和晶叔一起瞒着她讨论她的病情之间选择了后者，因为前者明显会让城之内博美由于自己的存在而使她的身体更加勉强，她不想这样。她不愿看到麻醉医为了隐瞒病情而故作轻松的表情，她也不愿看到麻醉医因为疼痛难忍而搅在一起的眉头，她知道她有许多难言之隐，但还是没来由地觉得恼火。

可愤怒终究敌不过担忧，她转过身还没来得及迈出步伐，眼眶险些就要盛不下泪水，但伪装还是应该完美无缺，耍脾气一般地走出城之内博美能够分辨出她声音的范围之后，她才敢放任自己的泪水夺眶而出。

2.

前几日与王超商谈结束后的礼貌性拥抱没想到正好被外科医撞了正着，醋坛子当晚也不顾场合，直截了当地在麻将桌旁问了出来，麻醉医拿出水杯的动作顿了一顿，随口扯了个还算恰当的谎。现在想来怕是外科医早就发觉事情不对，更不用说万事皆知的神原晶，自己急着攒钱的秘密也理所应当地被识破了伪装。

单亲妈妈需要顾虑的事情很多，小舞在英国的学费，三十多年的房贷，与搭档之间的关系。

麻醉医虽然将很多事情看的通透，却始终看不开与外科医之前的小小分歧。例如她知道自己的身体撑不了多久，所以才要在最后的时间里尽可能多的给女儿留下财产，可是她却忘了那个与她合作过无数手术的外科医，比她还要更在意她的生命。

嘴上信誓旦旦地说着“要在新老板面前好好表示一下”，可自己的身体却并没有要给老板好脸色的意思，在一场最需要麻醉医的手术中掉了链子。痛楚撕扯着神经，她为了维持坐姿已经用掉了大半的精力，外科医命令式的语气回荡在手术室里，连带着她没能好好工作的愧疚一起，将心里急躁的火烧的更加旺盛。冷汗密密麻麻地遍布额头与脖颈，城之内博美无暇顾及原因究竟是急躁还是疼痛，原本对她来说不在话下的麻醉医工作已然夺走了她全部的精力。于是她忽略了自己因为不安而悄悄融进沉闷空气中的信息素，连同身后那道掺杂着愤怒与担忧的眼神也一并忽视了。

手术结束时，没有一如往常的那句“辛苦了”，只有大门未知子闪出手术室的身影和身体倒在桌上时碰落金属器械与地砖碰撞的声音。

晚上神原晶煮了火锅，本应温馨的医介所因为外科医明显心烦意乱的表情而凝重了起来。外科医横冲直撞的性格遇上麻醉医佯装镇定的缄默像是燃尽的导火索，让本就不懂得润色言语的外科医盛怒之下说出口的话又重了两分，麻醉医闻言自嘲地笑了笑，仍然避重就轻地阐述理由，试图忽视她早已发红的眼眶。

你明明知道我不是这个意思，可你为什么还是什么也不说。

失望逃开的身影随着老旧木门撞击门框的声音一同消失，耳边响起神原晶略带责备的劝言，外科医放任泪水填满眼眶，再多的愤怒最后都演变成一声叹息，咬了咬牙拉开木门追了上去。

神原晶看着锅里咕嘟咕嘟冒着热气却仿佛摆设一般的火锅，摸了摸橘猫后颈上的毛，摇了摇头，“这两个孩子真是让人不放心，你说是不是呀Ben Casey？”

意见不合的争吵过后，麻醉医的委屈与不安只能通过拨通小舞的电话来缓释，可自己的身体又再次发出哀鸣，痛楚很快传遍全身，连她站立的力气都要夺走。意识涣散前倒在了温暖的怀抱里，手被追来的那道柠檬香的主人紧紧握着，只不过那股熟悉的味道此时掺杂了更多的酸涩。

“为什么你要放置病情不管到这个地步啊！为什么你什么也不说呢！”

“原来…你早就知道了…不愧是大门さん…”

“城之内医生！！”

城之内博美突然觉得倒在大门未知子怀里也许并不坏，昏迷前映在眼底的最后一幕是紧紧抱着自己的人正红着眼眶大声呼喊自己的名字，外科医脸上是她从未见过的慌乱与不安。

3.

这次终于被强制性地做了检查拍了CT，因为机缘巧合住进VIP病房的城之内博美终于有了能与受到邀约而趴在自己身旁的大门未知子认真交谈的机会。有一搭没一搭地聊了很多，自己装作开玩笑似的话语并没有消减外科医脸上的凝重，以至于被问到是不是真的要去上海的医院时，她只好认真地点了点头。

我其实不想让你离开。外科医的言下之意，麻醉医又怎么会不懂。

可她为了在最后的生命中再为女儿多留下点什么，只好握住外科医的手恳求她不要向别人透露自己的病情。

外科医最终撇撇嘴点了点头，握着麻醉医的手一声不吭地待了许久，发觉到她疲惫得快要入睡才轻轻离开床铺，仔细检查了她的生命体征，确认没有问题才留下一句“好好休息”而后轻轻推开了门。

城之内博美那晚昏昏沉沉地想了很多。

自从成为单亲妈妈以后，城之内博美就更加注意隐瞒自己是个Omega的事实，雨水落在土壤中散发出的气味本就缥缈而浅淡，再加上抑制剂的及时补充，将自己伪装成Beta对她来说是件轻而易举的小事。

麻醉医本来以为这辈子都不会再遇到一个占有心脏一半分量的人，即便嘴上总是说着找个有钱男再婚得了这种话。

直到某天她去找外科医想讨论隔天的手术却被告知那人身体不适早退，出于对搭档的关心，她下班后想拐到医介所看看情况，却因为浓度显然超过了安全范围的信息素而停下了将要拉开木门的动作。老旧的木门显然起不到很好的隔挡作用，于是属于大门未知子的那股浓郁的柠檬香便直直刺痛了她的后颈，她随即愣在门前，耳根的温度飞速升高，头脑不甚清醒，直到双腿发软至快要支撑不住身体时才提醒了她脸颊烫的吓人的事实。

Alpha的发情期并没有成效显著的抑制剂来控制，Omega的发情期却能被Alpha的发情期随时引发，真是有够不公平。城之内博美虽然很不想承认，但她确确实实被大门未知子突如其来的发情期打乱了阵脚。

一剂抑制剂打入体内，她跌坐在房间的地板上大口喘息，如果没能及时回到家里，没人知道之后会有什么可怕的事情发生。

虽然隔天的手术方案需要暂时搁置，但麻醉医明确了一点，外科医身上那股好闻的柠檬香并不是她的香水味，而是她身为Alpha的信息素的味道。

也就是说，她其实并不是自己一直以为的Beta，麻醉医会这样以为，只不过是因为看起来神经大条的外科医过于缜密的伪装罢了。

一丝庆幸爬上心头，可城之内博美并不知道自己是因为什么而松了一口气。能够和大门未知子开玩笑地说着“我跟你总是捆绑销售”后一同走进手术室合作无数台只有她们两个人能做的来的手术，能够和大门未知子一起坐在麻将桌旁时不时安慰又输掉而假装哭泣的她，能够和大门未知子一起泡澡、打乒乓球，参与她所有的兴趣爱好，难道所有的这些还不能让自己满足吗？

她城之内博美向来与周围的人都保持着恰到好处的距离，可当大门未知子带着那句“那边的麻醉医”闯进自己本应平淡无奇的生活后，她怎么会不知不觉间变得这么贪得无厌了？

尊敬与仰慕逐渐变成自己无意识的信赖，现在又潜移默化地变为更进一步的情感，完完全全打乱了她早就为自己定下的人生计划。变成和那个人一样的自由医，从“没有哪个医生是从来不会失败的”到“大门未知子是不会失败的”，甚至让她参与自己生活的方方面面，诸如此类的事情在大门未知子出现之前是她怎么也想不到会发生在自己身上的。

她总算明白了在因为疼痛而失去意识前贪恋大门未知子掌心温度的理由，即使两人之间的关系她还找不到合适的词语去形容。

麻醉医渐渐变得跟外科医一样自由，可她会成为外科医充满未知数的人生路上那唯一的已知吗？

4.

不爽，真是不爽。

外科医走近座位的脚步因为第一排拐角正在与隔壁交谈的人而明显停滞了一下，她在心里翻了个白眼，心想明明是外貌协会的城之内医生是不是眼睛出了问题，那个满脸褶子的北野到底有什么好的。

术前会议照例由患者的主治医生进行讲解，大门未知子对其他医生争夺第一助手的争吵毫无兴趣，她还在思考困扰了她许久，以至于在晚间让她放弃了麻将局嘬着啤酒死死盯着电脑屏幕的那个问题——怎样才能救城之内博美的命，至于其他事情，她可以一概以“我不干”三个字回绝，连北野亨指名她做手术的第一助手也是如此。

但如果他的IRE纳米刀能用来救城之内医生的话则另当别论。

外科医在一片吵闹过后的沉寂中高举起手，“果然我还是想做这台手术。”

整个会议室瞬间又炸了锅似的躁动起来，连加地秀树和原守都回过头来不可置信地看着她，小声交谈着那个鬼门今天是出了什么问题。不过舆论中心却对针对她的意见没有一丝一毫的兴趣，被北野亨嘲讽地安排到三助的位置也好，被副院长指责没有自尊也罢，无所谓的事情怎能重过眼前能救城之内博美的机会。

她一直以来坚持的自傲原则可以为了城之内博美而断然放弃。

只不过外科医暂时没有足够的脑容量来思考手术之外的事情，第一排角落的麻醉科投来质问的眼神，外科医使出惯用的装傻充愣技巧来转移话题，她用手指向麻醉医和旁边座位的方向划了划，得到否定回复之后，又用双手向麻醉医比了一个爱心的形状。具体意味暂时不明。

外科医大概是潜意识使然，麻醉医想要认真思考其中的意味却也有心无力，毕竟当下的手术才是第一位。

这场手术或许是大门未知子漫长的从医生涯中第一次乖乖站在第三助手的位置上认真观摩，没有争吵与训斥，没有主刀位置的争夺。对她来说，能够让她悄悄待在这里的原因无非只有三个：从北野亨那里学习IRE纳米刀的用法、城之内博美的身体状况、纳米刀。

明显带有不安情绪的雨滴散落的味道从城之内博美的方位四散开来，即使被淡消毒水味盖过也逃不过大门未知子敏锐的嗅觉，被理智压抑的急躁快要冲破防线，于是她不得不从北野亨的手术中频繁移开视线，想方设法减轻城之内博美的身体负担。

“第三助手，不要东张西望的。”

被指责的外科医耸了下肩膀“哦”了一声，乖乖收回了偏向右前方的视线。加地秀树抬眼和原守对视，更加坚信不疑鬼门今天肯定吃错药了。

好不容易熬到了手术结束，可偷拿纳米刀的事还是被眼尖的加地秀树和原守发现了，被两人堵在角落质问，外科医不知所措地想着如果自己连偷东西也不会失败该有多好，无处安放的眼神最终停留在刚刚走出手术室的麻醉医身上。她大概知道发生了什么，下意识转身离开，外科医便也顾不得身旁还在错愕之中的两个人，向她离开的方向追了上去。

“让我做手术吧，”大门未知子拿起手中的纳米刀，盯着城之内博美消瘦的侧脸，“只要有了这个就可以做手术了。”

“真不敢相信，被医院发现可不是解雇那么简单的！”麻醉医回过头来直视她的眼睛，眼神里写满了难以置信。

“你不活下去的话大家都会很困扰的，小舞也是，晶叔也是…我也是。”

请你一定一定要活下去，不要离开我。

在医院的天台上，麻醉医终于向外科医吐露了全部的心声，她说她其实很害怕，她说她自己最清楚不过这场手术有多危险，她甚至躬下腰说我想听你说那句话，求你了大门医生。

“没事的，我不会失败。”

外科医紧紧握住麻醉医的手腕，认真地凝视着她许下坚定的承诺。积攒多日的复杂情感终于决堤，化为泪水夺眶而出，外科医叹了口气，拥住麻醉医感受她周身与情绪一起失控的狂风骤雨，轻轻拍着她的后背，听着耳边压抑的抽泣声，放任她的泪水沾湿自己肩膀的布料。

5.

因为手术而感到委屈不安对于大门未知子来说已经是很久远的事情了，那是她跟随神原晶上战场的那段日子。彼时的她仅仅是个刚刚拿起手术刀没多久的小医生，可她面对的是无数仅剩一丝生机的重症病人，任何微小的失误都可能导致本能活下来的战士失去性命。早上睁开眼即是新一轮的战争，晚上又会从因为失误而错手杀死病人的噩梦中挣扎着醒来。大门未知子其实并不想回忆那段日子，日日夜夜生活在慌乱中，在高压环境中被迫进行最需要冷静的工作。但没有这段经历也不会有今天的她，这是无可辩驳的事实。

手术中止带来的不甘心牵起了她往日的回忆，她坐在病床边的椅子上，盯着仪器上平稳跳动的波纹，重重地叹了口气，用手指按了按隐隐作痛的太阳穴。

走出手术室时自己险些因为泪水模糊了视线而跌倒，加地秀树和原守经过她身旁时无言地轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。神原晶向来知道徒弟的心里在想些什么，帮她一起把城之内博美安顿好后便悄无声息地离开了病房。

费尽心思学到的纳米刀使用方法，研究了那么久的手术方法，为此甚至记下了肿瘤和血管的位置，无数台手术造就的她今日的技术，可连自己身边最在意的人都救不了，到底还有什么意义。

昏黄的灯光下最适合安放负面情绪，外科医看着麻醉医安稳的睡颜，恍惚地跌入沮丧与自责的深渊中。空气里淡淡的雨水味道刺激着她的神经，让她不自觉深陷与麻醉医相关联的回忆里。

淅淅沥沥的小雨总是会令人联想到空无一人的街道，初识之时大门未知子觉得城之内博美像极了这种天气，喜怒哀乐，无论哪种显露在面孔上的情绪都淡淡的，总是以沉着且事事了然的姿态出现在她面前。她仍记得几年前相识没多久时自己为了从加地秀树那里学来腹腔镜技术而上演的剧本，骗过了在场的所有人，除了城之内博美。说实话刚开始被并不熟识的人一眼看穿心里所想的感觉并不好，但随着与那人一起合作越来越多的手术，她开始觉得一个眼神就能交流的感觉也并不赖。

脑袋里明明只能装得下手术和患者的外科医竟然给麻醉医留下了一片专门用于存放回忆的空间，脑海中关于城之内博美几年前的记忆依然清晰，连大门未知子自己都觉得不可思议。

刚开始与城之内博美一同出入手术室时总能闻到那股淡淡的雨水味道，大门未知子下意识以为是天气预报又把雨天错报成晴天，可窗外明媚的阳光又总是让她疑惑那股雨水味道究竟出自何处。

直到那天手术结束偶然在天台上遇见了城之内博美，她离开的时候把那股熟悉的味道一并带走时，大门未知子才意识到，那股不易察觉的浅淡味道是属于这个麻醉医的。

原来她是Omega啊。看着那抹紫色身影离去，外科医嘬了一口糖浆，若有所思的点了点头，决定把这个秘密深藏于心。

到后来两人都忙于工作，偶尔有其他麻醉医替代了视野里熟悉的紫色，她总要挑剔两句麻醉医技术好差劲，附赠一句城之内医生去哪里了。大概是从其他麻醉医那里听来的关于自由外科医的抱怨，她总是在一起回医介所的路上笑着说其他人虽然比不上她但好歹也是麻醉医嘛，大门さん就不要那么苛刻了，难道没有她的手术大门医生还会做不下去不成？

当然不是！这时外科医总是会在大声反驳后小孩子气地扁扁嘴，嘟囔着说可是其他麻醉医的技术真的很差劲啦，而且也不会借钱给她买鲷鱼烧，哪里都比不上城之内医生的万分之一呢。

从没有人可以代替你，所以你不能离开我。

大门未知子双手牵起城之内博美的手紧紧握在掌心，抵上自己的额头，眼泪不受控制地落在被单上，在昏暗里发出沉闷的声响。在此之前，她从来不知道自己会有如此频繁地哭泣的日子。

她还想在手术室里看到那抹令人安心的紫色；她还想听到左前方传来不疾不徐的体征数据；她还想与她一起打麻将，即使输了也心甘情愿；她还想与她一起在路边分享刚出炉的鲷鱼烧，一起打乒乓球，一起调笑水面上幼稚的小黄鸭。她还有好多事情想与城之内博美一起完成。

她想要那股浅淡的雨水味道一直萦绕在她身旁。

无声的哭泣实在太耗费体力，半梦半醒间她恍惚想起不久前在术前会议上赠给麻醉医的那个爱心，大概是为了让她更信任自己而下意识赠送的小型定心丸，可她却没能实现那个寄托了麻醉医全部信念的誓言，只留下了一个令她忐忑不安的、赌博一般的结果。

6.

等到再次睁开眼睛，窗帘已经被染上了清晨的白，看样子手术已经结束很久了。看向一旁，大门未知子正无精打采地坐在病床边，涣散的眼神见她醒了才重新有了焦点，连那股向来清爽的柠檬香都掺杂了无助的情绪。她不知道她是不是在她的病床边守了一宿，但这是她第一次见她沮丧地不成样子。应该只有手术不成功才会让永远自信的大门未知子丧失往日的神采奕奕，城之内博美心下叹了口气，几分心疼悄然融入望着她的眼神里。

“我还是第一次见大门さん你这幅样子。”

“没关系…你和我说实话吧。”

大门未知子像是做了很久该如何开口的心理准备，城之内博美知道她从来不会在有关手术的事情上失去她的信任。外科医叹了口气，认真坐直了身子，“没能…全部切除干净。”

“是吗…”做好了心理准备接受事实与直接被告知事实果然还是千差万别，酸涩涌上鼻尖，眼泪险些就要溢出眼角。好在结果与她最初的打算相差无几，心理准备也不算白白浪费。她想，与其谈论已成既定事实的身体状况，还不如多安慰一下身边那个把难过写满脸庞的外科医。

“毕竟都让我最信赖的大门さん给我做手术了…仅此就…足够了…”

大门未知子显然没预料到她会这样回答，或许是害怕在她面前不争气地流下眼泪，她别扭地偏过头移开了视线。

病房重新陷入寂静，但并未持续太久，房门滚轮的声音响起，黄川田医生走进来，说要让大门医生因为偷纳米刀和擅自使用手术室的事情和他走一趟。

看着外科医的身影消失在门板后，城之内博美猜测了许久蛭间重胜会给那个外科医什么样的惩罚。正当她开始好奇为什么总是见不到大门未知子却又能一直享受特别病房的待遇时，为她例行检查身体状况的小护士一不小心说漏了嘴。

“好像是因为大门医生和蛭间院长交换了条件。蛭间院长说如果想让医院不追究她的责任，大门医生需要把日程表上安排的所有手术都做完，还不能向医院收费。听说大门医生很爽快地就接受了，而且还很大胆地向蛭间院长提了条件，就是让城之内医生一直在这间病房里免费住到年底。城之内医生，大门医生很帅气呢～”

城之内博美无奈地笑笑，蛭间重胜果然还是不了解大门未知子，他提的条件对她来说根本不是惩罚反而更像奖励，难怪她能一口答应下来还紧接着提了条件，还真有她的风格。

“她啊，也就只有在医院里才会帅气一点吧。”

“原来是这样吗？果然城之内医生和大门医生的关系很好呢，大门医生这一阵子都是做完手术只要有空就来病房探望您，不过一般都是在很晚的时候，那时候城之内医生应该已经休息了…糟了！大门医生让我保密的！城之内医生！您可千万不要告诉她是我说的哦！”

她错愕地点了点头，半开玩笑地向小护士保证她会把这个秘密带进坟墓里，待小护士离开后才开始认真思考刚刚她说的那些话。

那个外科医竟然为了她…

咬了咬唇角，眼泪不由自主地砸在枕头上晕染开来。

7.

没想到那个让她在特别病房住到年底的约定竟然真的实现了，虽然大部分时间都是在病床上度过的，但在她的病房里来来往往的人也不少，倒也不至于太过无聊。她本以为蛭间重胜会很快就把她轰出医院或者让她从特别病房转进普通病房之类的，毕竟这也并不是一间像表面那么光鲜亮丽的医院。

不过现在看来应该是蛭间重胜看到了大门未知子身上的利用价值，他才会接受她蛮横无理的条件。向来厌恶被规则束缚的外科医竟然能够忍受暂时待在体制内，每当与抽出短暂的休息时间来探望她的大门未知子闲聊过后，城之内博美总是在叹息，她本可以不用为了她做这么多的，作为朋友也好，作为搭档也罢，可她偏偏就是做了。

为什么？

她想找个机会正面问清楚，连同当时那个意味不明的爱心一起。她已经想了很长时间该怎样措辞该用什么语调把这个问题问出口，可下定的决心在每次瞥见外科医因为过度劳累而出现的黑眼圈后又一次犹豫了起来。

算了算了，城之内博美认命地放空脑袋，总有机会的不是吗。

见不到大门未知子的时间多多少少让她有些失落，即便她的病房里总是会来来往往很多熟悉的脸庞。譬如那个她见了就要皱起眉头的北野亨，明明已经是个有家室的人了却还是想要和她发展情人关系，明明把王超废弃合约的事情告知她后离开就可以了，紧接着问东问西真的很没礼貌。当被问到为什么生病了不告诉他、为什么手术让大门来做而不是他时，她终于忍无可忍，隐藏的毒舌属性终于能够显山露水：“因为大门医生技术比你好，谢谢你为我做的这些，祝你和你的妻子幸福。”

譬如偶尔会为她带来有关外科医最新消息的加地秀树和原守，探病时大部分讲的都是“那个鬼门今天又在加班看城之内医生你的检查结果了，感觉她像是都要直接住在医局了一样。”“大门医生和城之内医生之间的友情让我非常感动。”“她竟然还主动去找王超谈合约，不过也没成功就是了，那个女人怎么会对钱没概念到这种地步，连三百万和三亿都讲不清楚的！”之类的话，附赠加地秀树的习惯性挥手动作。

譬如每次都说自己像养了两个女儿一样的神原晶，惯例拎着两份便当放在她的床头，嘱咐她见了大门未知子之后要让她好好吃饭。城之内博美看着属于她的便当盒里丰盛又清淡的食物，不好意思地笑了笑说又给晶叔添麻烦了，每次都是不一样的饭菜。神原晶这个时候一般会摆摆手，用平缓又带着关心意味的语调说：“博美你就好好休息吧，如果可以的话帮我劝劝未知子不要那么拼命，这孩子脾气太倔了，我劝不动她，她最近可是带着你的那份在一起努力呢。放心吧，未知子是不会放弃的，博美要快快好起来我才能安心哦。”

时间很像滴壶里一滴一滴落下的液体，在不知不觉间消融于人的身体里，窗外的景色由飞舞的红叶到荒凉的飘雪，一转眼已是亲人团聚的圣诞节。

城之内舞按照约定时间回到了医介所，好不容易从外科医那里拿到外宿许可的单身母亲见到自远方归来的雏鸟，难掩眼中的兴奋与思念。外科医看着不远处母女相拥的温馨场面，嘴角悄悄扬起好看的弧度。

重大节日照例要以冒着热气的烤肉来迎接，师徒二人想方设法地阻止城之内博美在饭桌上向女儿吐露心事，总算用眼前的食物转移了城之内舞的注意。大门未知子眼看着城之内博美把对她来说食之无味的肉片吃了下去，偷偷嘟囔着刚刚才跟你说的不要勉强自己你忘记了吗。

她突然想到自己之前那个与赌博相差无几的想法，行动总是比大脑更快，等到反应过来也许应该先向城之内博美解释一下为什么要在这个时间来医院时，她已经被自己推进了CT室。

分期…降低了！大门未知子盯着屏幕上的检测结果，迫不及待与城之内博美分享喜悦的心情。

“怎么回事？上次的手术不是没能把肿瘤全部切除吗？”

“我想着如果用纳米刀尽可能地杀死癌细胞的话，也许可以使分期降低，因此我搏了一把。肿瘤有所缩小，也没有浸润到血管。”

“也就是说…”

“马上做手术的话，就可以根治。”

本已被判死刑却又突然抓住了生的希望，大门未知子把喜极而泣的城之内博美紧紧拥入怀中，自己也不争气地跟着哽咽起来。

“神没有那么坏心眼。”这大概是外科医对自己之前半开玩笑时说过的那句话的回复，她竟然出乎意料地记在了心上。

城之内博美知道，即便她亲口对身旁的人说过“人死亡的概率是百分之百”，可奇迹还是发生了。而赠给她奇迹的正是神之手，正是拼了命阻止她走向那百分之百可能性的大门未知子那双握住手术刀的手。

一定是上天听到了她的愿望，她想活下去，她想和大门医生一起拯救更多的病患。

8.

重获新生的第一个清晨，城之内博美睁开双眼，依然是前不久已经看腻了的那片天花板，身边依旧是熟悉的环境，熟悉的柠檬香，以及熟悉的人。大门未知子正趴在自己身边沉沉睡着，身上只披着一件单薄的白色长衣，或许是手术结束之后就直接来病房里了。这傻子，自己都已经被她从死神身边救回来了还不放心，也不知道让自己好好休息一下。视线里不被察觉地多了几分温柔，她缓缓抬起手，用手指轻轻整理着仍在熟睡的人有些杂乱的发丝。

辛苦了，大门医生。她在心里悄悄想着，等她醒过来之后自己一定要好好道谢。

等到大门未知子从冗长而平缓的梦中醒来已然接近正午了，她慢慢坐直身子，伸展手脚舒缓酸痛的筋骨，有些困难地睁开还在朦胧中的眼睛，发现城之内博美正勾起嘴角看着她，好看的双眸快要因为笑意而只剩缝隙。

“城之内医生…早上好…嗯？你什么时候醒的，身体感觉怎么样？”被人这样盯着，大门未知子总感觉有些不好意思，于是视线才刚刚对上就被她移去了别处。

“也才醒了不久，身体还不错，都是多亏了大门さん～为我担心了这么久，辛苦了。”上扬的语气凸显愉悦的心情。城之内博美决定暂时不告诉她早早醒来偷偷帮她理顺了发丝的事情。

“哦…哦，谢谢…”大门未知子有些僵硬地回答，她有些不太能应付的来这种情况，尤其是面对城之内博美时。可就算再怎么闪躲，她仍然能感受到那道含有笑意的眼神始终落在自己身上。

怎…怎么感觉…气氛有点怪怪的？

好在神原晶的敲门声及时地响起，门外传来熟悉的声音：“博美？未知子？你们醒了吗？我带便当来了哦。”

“晶叔！早上好！”眼看着大门未知子近乎是从椅子上蹦起来去开门，城之内博美又一次觉得这位表面看起来凶神恶煞的外科医实际上根本只有三岁，只要听到有好吃的就会两眼放光，即使是刚才发生的事情在食物面前也能被忘的一干二净。她哑然失笑，不过这样也很可爱就是了。

“未知子，已经中午了哦。”神原晶高高举起装着便当盒的提兜躲开大门未知子想要抢夺的手，走进病房，“博美感觉怎么样？”

“谢谢晶叔，已经好多了。”依靠自己的力量坐起身还很困难，好在外科医见了之后两三步走到她身边扶着她的后背帮她撑起身体。

“不要勉强哦，你才刚做完手术。”大门未知子冲她眨眨眼，一本正经地说。

“好，好，知道了。大门医生真的很操心自己的患者呢～”

“可是我对其他人也没有像…”对城之内医生一样。

外科医有些懊恼自己的动作和言语总是比大脑更快，话说出口一半戛然而止，她瞥见刚刚坐起身的麻醉医眯起眼睛一脸了然的表情，就知道这句话是否完整对她来说并没有什么区别。她惊觉自己的耳根有些发烫，不知所措的模样想必在麻醉医看来很是幼稚吧。

糟糕了，气氛好像更奇怪了。

“好了，快来吃饭吧，凉了可就不好吃咯。”

最终还是神原晶适时转移了话题，聊起了医院的变化，听说医生们大多都被王超挖去了，副院长和事务长也是，估计蛭间院长的这把椅子又要丢掉了。好在两个人的合约也即将到期，医院会变成什么样她们可一点兴趣也没有，毕竟只是两个打工的罢了。

“啊！吃饱了～～”原本坐在床尾的大门未知子摸了摸肚子，索性直接躺了下来，“果然还是晶叔做的饭更美味一点～”

“未知子，注意形象哦。” “大门さん！快起来啦！”

“诶——”外科医耍赖的时候总是会拖长尾音，“又没有外人，有什么嘛！”

没有外人？城之内博美看着几乎要在她的病床上翻滚起来的大门未知子，轻声笑了起来。

“博美你就好好休息吧，等下午小舞睡醒之后我会带她来看你。未知子，你们两个的合约今天下午中止，我会去跟蛭间院长谈一下尽量让博美住久一点，你要在我来之前收拾好东西哦。”

“知、道、啦——”

“诶，我说，”城之内博美目送神原晶离开之后主动与大门未知子搭起了话，“之前听加地医生说，大门さん去找过王超？”

外科医闻言立刻坐起身来，一脸不可置信地盯着她，“加地？他跟你说什么了？”

“他说，”麻醉医故意停顿了一下，用平淡的语调一字一句地说，“你主动去和王超谈合同了，但是没成功。”

外科医总觉得自己的脸颊有些发热，好像是幻觉。

“他还说，你连三百万和三亿都没有分清。”

外科医在脑袋里思索了一下当天事情发生的经过，红晕迅速由脸颊蔓延至耳根。

怪不得王超那么小气！原来他以为自己说的是三亿啊！！

还没等到回复，外科医突然面向她刷地低下了头，“那个…对不起！我本来想帮你去敲一笔契约金的…结果…”

“哈哈哈哈～我还什么都没有说哦，大门医、生～不过呢…”麻醉医对上外科医委屈巴巴的眼神，眼里多了几分真诚。

“我一直想跟你好好道谢，真的很感谢你，大门医生。”

9.

“结果只是多住了四天啊，不过好在伤口的愈合速度比较快，回到家里也很好…话说回来你怎么直接来我家里了啊大门さん！”

城之内博美瞅见大门未知子提着自己从医院带回来的随身物品和她的行李跟在她身后进了门，一副要定居在这里的样子，不知为何突然想到了引狼入室这个词。

“我吗？晶叔说总不能让你自己一个人拎着东西回来，我就来接你啦。”

“那你为什么带了自己的行李？”麻醉医指了指她手中不属于自己的包裹，已然猜到了结局。

“晶叔说你需要照顾，然后我就来了！难道城之内医生不欢迎我？”

“……好吧。”

自顾自地闯进来还把理由说的这么理直气壮，麻醉医有些无可奈何，却又实在无法狠下心来说出让她离开这种话。

好在大门未知子的确有在认真照顾她，不仅帮她收拾好了带回来的随身物品，连家务也全包了，甚至连拜托她去出门购买的食材也一个不落的买了回来，虽然还顺带了两包零食。她只能承认外科医让自从小舞出国留学以来冷清了许久的屋子终于有了些家的味道。

除了做饭。

“我除了麻将和做饭以外是绝对不会失败的！”晚餐的时候，外科医含糊不清地称赞，“城之内医生做的饭也好好吃哦，和晶叔做的一样好吃！”

“我哪有晶叔做的好吃，大门さん你是味觉出现问题了吧！”麻醉医看着狼吞虎咽的外科医，哑然失笑道，“慢点吃，又没人跟你抢，那么着急干什么。”

“对了，晶叔跟我说，城之内医生这一段时间都不用担心工作的事，安心养病就好了。”

“诶？那大门さん呢？”

“我当然也不用啦，我可是还要照顾城之内医生直到你身体恢复呢。再说了，医院里那些麻醉医技术真的很差劲。”外科医挑了挑眉，眼底闪着狡黠的光。

不得不说大门未知子的“照顾”的确到了无微不至的地步，以至于在洗澡时被询问需不需要帮忙都只能通红着脸拒绝，在看见她乖巧地准备抱着枕头躺到沙发上时无奈地从衣橱里抱了另一床杯子放在自己身边拍了拍示意她来这边休息。

外科医欢呼一声，小孩子一般地扑到柔软的被子上。

城之内博美没忍住轻轻揉了揉大门未知子刚刚吹干的蓬松发丝，不禁想起浴室的镜子旁边摆放在一起的两只牙刷，总感觉不知不觉间落入了什么陷阱。

“城之内医生，我和晶叔前两天去送小舞的时候，你知道她说了什么吗？”黑暗里，自耳边传来的声音异常清晰。

“说了什么？”

“她说，感觉我跟你走在一起的时候，那个氛围很像为了躲雨而跑到咖啡厅里点了温柠檬水等待雨停的氛围。”

“这孩子，什么时候这么会说了。”意料之外地听到了关于女儿的事情，还真是低估了现在的孩子，城之内博美轻笑两声，只当与两个人信息素高度重合的形容是个巧合。

“现在的孩子都人小鬼大的，不过我觉得小舞的形容很到位哦。”大门未知子的声音里洋溢着说不出的愉悦，这让城之内博美不得不怀疑起自己是Omega这件事已经被身边的人知道了。

过了许久，身旁含糊不清带有困意的声音传来。

“好困…城之内医生…晚安。”

待黑夜重归于静，直至万籁俱寂之时，她轻声道。

“晚安…大门さん。”

10.

麻醉医就这么默许了外科医莫名其妙的同居，等到她真正认识到“两个人正在同居”这个事实时，她的衣橱里已经堆满了外科医花里胡哨的衣服。她拉开衣橱门时，属于那个人的柠檬香扑鼻而来，而罪魁祸首恰好刷着牙从她身后走过，看到她一动不动站在衣橱跟前，说出口的话不甚清晰：“城之内医生？你怎么站在那？”

她莫名有些怒火中烧，咬牙切齿地反问：“你在我家才住了两个星期而已为什么会有这么多衣服在我的衣柜里？？？”这个人想要长期赖在自己家里的想法还敢表达得再露骨一点吗？

“才两个星期？城之内医生想让我多住一阵吗？我很乐意哦～”外科医不知道什么时候也学会了避重就轻地回话，比她印象里更厚颜一点，麻醉医只觉得额头上的青筋都要暴起了。

说实话与大门未知子的同居生活并没有什么不好：偶尔对今日菜谱的争执、被那个外科医自顾自全部揽下的家务、冰箱里多出来的啤酒、衣橱里多出来的衣物、临睡前的互道晚安，除了每天都需要自己下厨和偶尔几次在门口迎接从医介所的麻将局回来，喝得有些醉醺醺以至于连钥匙都无法对准锁孔的外科医之外。城之内博美觉得自己仿佛也有些乐在其中了，两个人的吵闹总要好过自己一个人面对寂静。只是随着大门未知子向她耍赖的程度逐渐加深，乃至连远在英国的女儿在电话接通后的第一句话都要在和她撒娇后顺带问一句“未知子阿姨有在好好照顾妈妈吗？”，尚不明朗的危机感让她不得不在闲暇时重新审视起两个人的关系和自己的感情。

她开始有些懊悔为了方便外科医进出而让她过早拿去了备用钥匙的其中之一，还准许她挂上了小舞送给她的白兔挂件，否则也不至于到如今连询问都显得有些过于刻意。

她在某个夜晚认真地思考过和外科医在一起的可能性，虽然无法得出确切的答案，但她还是试着想象了一下之后的生活，大概和现在相差无几。于是麻醉医告诫自己不能够贪得无厌，向来洒脱又漂泊无定的外科医在她这里待到厌倦后就会离开的。

明明早已过了对于恋爱无比憧憬的年纪，却还是能体验到如柑橘般酸涩的心情，她在黑暗中勾起唇角，颇有些自嘲的意味，这是连岸田卓也都没能给予她的情感。

可她得出的已知结论并不适用于如名字一般充满变数的外科医身上，平日只需一个眼神就能懂得对方内心想法的麻醉医偏偏在感情问题上犯了糊涂，充分条件并不正确时，即便再完美的假设也无法得出那个唯一的正确结论。

“城之内医生？”

察觉到沾染了水汽的柠檬香走近，正靠着床头阅读的城之内博美放下手中的书，随意“嗯”了一声当做应答，抬眼看着大门未知子擦着头发走到自己身边，略带严肃地将视线停留在她的腹部。

“让我看看你的伤口愈合的怎么样了。”

“怎么突然…”

“我是你的主治医师诶，当然要负责检查术后愈合情况了。”

虽然她前几次也都是以这种看似正当的借口来检查，却也不似今天这般…暧昧。

城之内博美眯了眯眼，察觉到一丝危险讯号。她折了书页将书放到床头灯下，再没了动作。这个反应果不其然引起了外科医的些许不满，那个人又压低了声音，用半命令式的口吻说道：“让我看看。”

从来没有人敢拒绝大门未知子的命令，除非是想被这位自由外科医骂得一无是处。城之内博美想起很久之前在手术室里由于不愿接受大门未知子中途更换术式的决定而被骂到抬不起头的研修医，也不知道他是不是就此放弃了从医的道路。她恍惚地想着，手指乖乖撩起了睡衣下摆。

空气里的柠檬香倏地爆开一瞬，城之内博美回过神来，瞥见那人的神色并无变化，只当作是自己由于困倦而出现了幻觉。

“喏，随你检查。”

她没想到下一秒外科医滚烫的手指就抚上了她伤口处的皮肤，身体条件反射地变得僵硬，热度自接触的地方向四周细细密密传开，心跳速率眼看就要超出她给自己划定的正常范围，她近乎用尽了全身的力气才能让自己的语调维持稳定。

“大门医生怎么还对病患动手动脚的？”

“这不是动手动脚。”外科医一本正经道，“这是触诊。”

即使她说了只是“普通”的检查，可麻醉医还是不可遏止地羞红了脸，好在灯光昏暗下并不明显。

“恢复的很好嘛，城之内医生的身体还是不错的。当然，我缝合的伤口也很完美。”外科医看起来对自己的杰作很是满意，像是毫不在意借着“检查”名义把狭长伤痕连带周边的地方摸了个遍。

“嗯，那还真是谢谢大门医生了。”虽然我不知道你在只开了一盏床头灯的情况下是怎么检查伤口愈合情况的。麻醉医想了想，咬咬牙把后面一句咽回了肚子里。

“去把头发吹干然后过来睡觉。” “遵命！”

麻醉医正专心致志地让自己在不引起外科医注意的情况下把呼吸恢复到平稳状态，完全无暇顾及外科医转过身后由耳根迅速蔓延至耳尖的红晕。

11.

大门未知子从来不知道该如何与人拉近距离，在她看来，她身边的人只能分成三类：师傅，医介所的朋友，一起工作的同事。

然而城之内博美在她的生活中一度从同事变为医介所的朋友，现在更是快要变成她认知中并不存在概念的第四类人。她并不知道该怎样确切定性她与城之内博美的关系，搭档？恋人？家人？

搭档好像有些过于生疏，而两人却又确实没有越过从朋友到恋人的那条分界线，更不要提家人了，城之内博美可是连自己生病了都不告诉她诶！

但她却又总是像晶叔一样包容自己的任性，所以不懂得如何与人拉近关系的外科医只好一点一点对麻醉医提出更无理的请求，也许等到她忍受不了的时候就会推开自己，自己也可以安心地离开，并把两个人的关系圈划在“搭档”的范围内。

只是外科医并没有想到，麻醉医不但一直默许着她的胡作非为，甚至某些时候会在她面前表现出诱人却又不自知的样子，即便她说出口的依然是平淡且带着一些嫌弃的话语。

这是什么意思？外科医想破了脑袋也想不出答案来，把困扰她许久的症结暂时归结为Omega对Alpha的天生吸引力。

不过很快她就意识到了事情的不对劲，在城之内博美让她回医介所探望一下神原晶且以多陪陪晶叔他老人家为由暗示她晚上不用回来住时。

虽然意识到了哪里有些不对劲，但大门未知子还是乖乖地回了医介所，陪神原晶一起吃了晚饭并照例加入了阔别许久的麻将局。

两罐冰啤酒下肚，大门未知子变得话多了起来，心不在焉地盯着眼前排成一排的麻将，跟其他人吐槽起了城之内博美的反常。

“小未，人家可能只是觉得你有些打扰到她了吧？”

“是啊，单亲妈妈也许更喜欢自己照顾自己的生活呢？更别说城之内医生那么要强的人。”

“是的哦…”大门未知子缓缓点了点头，这才反应过来自己好像一直忽视了城之内博美的感受，也许自己应该听她的话，或者更主动一点直接搬回医介所来住。

“那果然我今天还是不回去了吧…”

“未知子？”

大门未知子闻声抬头，发觉神原晶的表情突然严肃了起来，察觉到大概是师傅有什么事情要交代给她，她疑惑地问：“怎么了？”

“你过来一下，有个东西要给你。”

“哦…哦。”

起身绕过麻将桌，神原晶把一个扁平纸盒递给她。

“这是…？”她掀开纸盒的一个角，瞄见里面装着透明液体的小玻璃瓶，神原晶沉默地看着她却并不说话，纸盒里显而易见的物品和严肃的眼神让她短时间内得出了结论。

“晶叔，你是说城之内医生她…”发情期到了？

神原晶抿着嘴点了点头。

大门未知子觉得自己突然间焦躁了起来，因为酒精而有些朦胧的思绪也瞬间清晰无比。她从沙发上拎起大衣就向门口走去，临出门前与另外两位医生打了招呼“我先走了。”

“诶？可是牌还没有打完…”牌桌上的两位医生看了看沉默的神原晶，又看了看大门未知子风风火火离去的背影，面面相觑。

“有急事，不好意思。”道歉被木门关上的声音截去了后半段，不过她也没有多余的心思去思考了。

神原晶递给她的强效抑制剂，临出门前城之内博美反常的状态和她浓度有些失控的信息素，叮嘱里暗示她晚上不用回去的信息。大门未知子在路上奔跑着，想起不久前她为了防止城之内博美出现什么意外也像今天这般焦急地迈开步伐。

为什么她还是不告诉自己呢，明明告诉了她事情就可以变得不用这么复杂。

挂着白兔挂件的钥匙旋开门锁，还没等她出声询问就被如海啸般袭来的雨水味道刺痛了舌苔。她颤抖着将手中的纸盒放在茶几上，极力遏制住想要冲破理智的冲动，脱下外套走向卧室。

“城之内…医生…？”她站在门口，看到床上背对着她缩成一团并喘着粗气的麻醉医，看上去很是难受。

听到了她的问话，麻醉医转过头来，不可置信地睁大了眼：“大门さん…你怎么…回来了…？”

“说什么傻话，抑制剂呢？”外科医走近床沿，为自己整理额前发丝的手指仍带有室外的寒意，冰凉的触感拉回一点理智。她不甚清醒地握住外科医身上手抵在自己额头，宛若救命稻草的柠檬香与低温总算缓解了些许过高的体温。

她躲开外科医有些愤怒的目光，如实回答：“忘记…买了…”

外科医“啧”了一声，语气并不友好：“你还是什么也没告诉我。”

“可大门さん不是也早就发现了吗，我是Omega这件事…”

“……拿你没办法，我去给你拿抑制剂。”

刚想离开这个让她几近失控的空间，衣角便被麻醉医拽住用力一拉，膝盖碰到床沿，重心不稳的身体跟着她一起向下倒去，下一秒麻醉医的鼻息已经近在咫尺。

即使被推开也无所谓。城之内博美昏沉沉地想着，勾着大门未知子的脖颈吻住了她的双唇，随之爆开来的柠檬香顷刻间填满了整个空间。

12.

基于对人体构造的了解，外科医在亲吻这件事上显得有些过于天赋异禀，舌尖强硬撬开紧咬的牙关，轻而易举地从麻醉医手中夺走了主导权。没了防线的柠檬香灌满了麻醉医的鼻腔，急切的亲吻间隙她终于意识到外科医并没有推开自己。

“城之内…医生…？”趁着换气间隙，大门未知子喘息着拉开了些两人之间的距离，抬眼对上被自己压在身下的人被情欲烧得灼热的视线，呼吸交杂着揉成一团，城之内博美此时有些难耐的神情对她来说像极了包装华丽的毒药，诱人且致命。

对Alpha来说，努力压下对Omega的欲望究竟有多困难？即便是外科医生这种永远需要保持理智的职业，在这种情况下依然会因为无处发泄的情欲而双手颤抖。

仅存的理智保留了些许语言功能，她发觉自己的喉咙有些干燥，用沙哑的声音艰难地迸出几个音节：“抑制…剂…唔…”

该说她不解风情还是过于谨慎呢？城之内博美瞪了她一眼，望着她明明被情欲占满却又有些困惑的眼神，更加懒得解释，索性勾下她的脖子，这种情况下动作远比言语更直截了当。

比刚才更加激烈的亲吻中，外科医听到了混杂在喘息声中断断续续拼凑起来的语句。

“你…不就是…吗…”

紧绷的最后一根理智之弦终于分崩离析，得到准许的外科医此刻只想遵从自己身为Alpha最本能的欲望。

空气中的柠檬香浓度骤然又上升了几个度数，后颈也随之胀痛起来，凭借麻醉医自己的信息素已然不足以与其抗衡。分不清究竟是因为过浓的柠檬香还是没有时间换气的亲吻，她觉得自己犹如迎着风浪前行的独木船，即将被滔天巨浪卷入海底窒息而亡。

好在大门未知子及时结束了这个过长的吻，她对于人体极限的把控一如使用手术刀般精准，城之内博美仰头避开她带有明显侵略意味的下一个吻，皱起眉头大口喘息着努力汲取新鲜空气，无端生出些不满的情绪来——总感觉完全被她控制住了。

毫无防备的颈部给了外科医可乘之机，她用拇指抬起麻醉医的下颚，随后细碎的吻沿着她的下颚线逐渐移动到了喉头处，轻柔的舔舐过后她用虎牙缓慢地来回磨蹭着喉结表面的皮肤，偶尔加了些力道衔住喉咙，果不其然听到了麻醉医浅浅的呜咽声。

她索性踹掉拖鞋跪伏在麻醉医身上，得到空闲的右手顺着她的衣摆抚上她的腰部肌肤，感受到她条件反射的颤栗与僵硬，连好不容易有些缓和的呼吸也再次急促起来，不小心从喉咙逃逸的呻吟声被匆忙截断。外科医轻轻舔了舔在她脖颈上留下的红色印记，跪坐起身，暂时停下了动作。眼前的麻醉医正闭着眼睛通红着脸喘息着，额前的刘海有些被打湿了，此时乖巧地贴在额角，半长的头发散落在她身边，颈间依然能看到些许水渍。她的手仍然按在她腹部，随着她的呼吸一起上下伏动着。麻醉医终于意识到了事情的不对劲，睁开眼不解地望向她，又立刻慌乱地躲开她不加掩饰的观赏目光，顺便还用手臂遮住了眼睛。

大门未知子勾起嘴角，因平日里沉着镇定的城之内博美因她动情而感到愉悦，因她这般慌张且淫靡的模样只会为她呈现而任由情欲烧红眼眶。

然而城之内博美面对大门未知子如此直白的目光只觉得羞耻到无以复加，她的手掌稳稳地停留在自己的腹部，俨然一副不许猎物逃跑的样子。她却又无法否认因那道灼热视线升腾起的欲火合着自她指尖传来的细小电流直直冲击着她的神经。

“城之内医生…”外科医又忽然俯下身来，用沙哑的嗓音唤着她的名字，从她睡衣领口露出的锁骨沿着侧颈一路舔吻至耳垂，停在她腹部的手掌突然有了动作，拇指沿着她身上那道狭长伤痕慢慢摩挲着。她下意识瑟缩了一下，紧接着耳边就传来外科医刻意又戏谑的声音。

“你这里…很敏感呢…”

不可遏止的酥麻感一度从耳垂传到了小腹，生命体征不甚稳定，令人羞愤的生理反应连同振聋发聩的心跳声一起让她难以忽视。察觉到外科医的手掌有向后腰处移动的趋势，麻醉医反射一般向前躬起身子意图躲过她的进攻，却忘了这正巧是将自己送入了她设下的圈套。带有烫人温度的掌心趁着她躬身而起的空隙抚上了她的尾椎骨，麻醉医忽地卸了力，犹如即将溺毙的鱼一般伸出双臂紧紧扣住身上那人的肩膀，将喘息与表情统统埋进她的颈窝里。

大概是因为城之内博美无意识的拨撩，大门未知子忽然就觉得自己急躁了起来，手指干脆利落地顺着尾椎一路向下，穿越仿佛并无阻挡作用的布料，指尖沾了沾湿润的体液，不加思索就猛地没入。

“大门さん…你等…嗯——”察觉到她突然加快了动作的城之内博美刚要下意识制止她的鲁莽就因闯入身体的手指噤了声，渴望慰藉许久的身体轻而易举攀上了顶点。她不自觉加重了指尖的力道试图分散小腹传来的刺激感，直到大门未知子吃痛地闷哼一声才放开。脑袋重重地砸进枕头里，她才意识到刚才由那人颈动脉传来的脉搏与她失速的心跳达到了同一频率。

可欲火并未被扑灭，而外科医似乎也并不打算继续先前明显充斥着挑逗意味的行径，她完全忽视了自己还在喘息的事实，将沾满黏腻液体的手指挪动到她面前。眼前朦胧的雾气渐渐消散，红着眼眶的外科医野兽般冷静又充满欲望的目光也随之清晰。麻醉医瞥见她的双唇蠕动着。

“舔干净。”她说。

极强的命令口吻令人无法拒绝，也惧于拒绝。麻醉医眯了眯眼，喘息尚未完全平复，几乎不加任何力度地伸手握住外科医的手腕，极度慵懒地一点一点慢慢舔舐着她的手指，耳尖因为自己的味道再度撩起了烫人的温度。

外科医因她如同猫咪一般温顺而懒散的舔舐动作下意识倒吸一口凉气，喘息倏地粗重起来，已经稀释到与雨水味相当的柠檬香再度将前者包裹起来。她用左手精确无比且迅速地解开麻醉医的睡衣纽扣，修长手指沿着锁骨中央向下画着直线，像极了手术台上用手术刀划开伤口。

由于高浓度的柠檬香，麻醉医的思绪再度昏沉起来，她不由自主地想起前不久那场与死神较量的手术，面前的人甚至自作主张记下了她血管与肿瘤的位置。她勾起嘴角，望向外科医的眼神多了几分爱慕。

随后外科医便从她舌间撤回右手，三两下褪去两人身上的衣物丢在一旁，左手与舌尖绕着她早已挺立的顶端打着转，右膝强硬地分开她的双腿，掌心的温度沿着大腿内侧逐渐烧至危险区域，弓起手指始终绕着那一点打转，却又并不给予她满足。

麻醉医努力分散着集中在大腿根部简单又直接的快感，紧攥着床单的指节都泛了白。抑制不住的细碎呻吟接二连三地溢出喉咙，外科医用指腹抵住她便没了下文，她感到有些急躁，紧接着耳边便传来外科医略显无辜的声音：

“城之内医生，想要就自己来哦。”

城之内博美有些气急败坏，却又不得不挺身纳入她的手指，听从身体深处的欲望。

再多的困惑与伪装最终都会被情欲吞噬得一干二净，深陷泥潭的两人早就无暇顾及彼此之间数不尽的可能性，眼前即是不在思考范围内的唯一答案。大门未知子数不清今夜究竟在她的麻醉医身上落下了多少深浅不一的吻，城之内博美也同样数不清自己今夜因她的外科医而攀上了多少次顶峰。柠檬香融进雨水里，交错的喘息间包含着无数声对彼此饱含爱欲的呼唤。最后的最后，是外科医的虎牙刺穿麻醉医后颈皮肤时引起的痉挛，所有猜忌都随着交融的信息素而烟消云散。

用尽了体力的城之内博美将身体重重砸进床铺里，险些就要昏睡过去，大门未知子把她捞进怀里，小心翼翼地亲吻她的眼角，用只有两个人才能听到声音嘟囔着：

“ひろみ，好きです。”

城之内博美呆愣了几秒，轻声笑了笑。

“私も。”

12.5

“我回来啦！”

刚刚踏进家门的外科医提着手中的手提袋向从厨房走出来探出头看她的麻醉医挥了挥，像极了期望得到奖励的小孩子。

“回来了就赶紧过来干活！”

小孩子就得用小孩子的教育方式，她再怎么说也是一手把女儿带大的单身母亲。城之内博美故作生气地冲她喊了一句，果不其然听到了她拖长尾音的：“はい——”

大门未知子拎着食材走进厨房，一眼就看到了背对着自己的麻醉医后颈上明显的齿印以及周围分布不均匀的吻痕，不由自主地烧红了脸。

“你在干嘛啊大门さん——”

城之内博美等的有些不耐烦，回过头来就看到那人正红着脸站在自己身后，心里在想些什么完全被她的表情暴露了出来。

她索性转身接过她手中的提袋放在一旁，伸出手指勾着她的领口拉向自己，直至稍不留神就能触碰到她双唇的暧昧距离。外科医的手臂撑住桌沿，让她恰好可以从双臂与身体的缝隙间环住她的腰，安心地与她对视。

“怎么？现在知道害羞了？昨天晚上可是大门医生把你的患者折腾成这样的。”

“我…我…就算当你的人形抑制剂也不会失败的！”

大门未知子见她的麻醉医轻轻笑了起来，连眼睛都弯起好看的弧度，忍不住吻了吻她的眼角。

“城之内医…”

“嗯？”

话还没说完就被麻醉医略带责备的语气截断，外科医自觉说错了话，小孩子认错般地立刻改口。

“博美，我回来了。”

即使城之内博美多了一个大孩子要带，可她也已经不是单身母亲了。

她收紧手臂，将大门未知子压向自己，与她安静地接吻。半晌，她对上她亮晶晶的双眸，温柔地回复。

“欢迎回来，未知子。”

-END-


End file.
